Provide for the establishment and maintenance of a data coordinating center for the WHO Program for Multinational Monitoring of Trends and Determinants in Cardiovascular disease. Specifically: receive data from each of the communityregistries and prepare summary tabulations of the event rates in each community and comparisons among the communities; convene appropriate groups to establish guidelines for the statistical reports; monitor the quality of the data and the statistical analyses; and prepare relevant reports based on the above data and analyses.